


Tickle Fights

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheering Up, Couch Cuddles, Draco is a good boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pie, Protective Draco, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Draco, play fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a fight with her best friend, Alma and Draco meet in the Room Of Requirement for some much needed giggles and cuddles.





	Tickle Fights

The moon shone through the dungeon window, the glass criss-crossed with metal bars. Draco turned over, burying his head in his pillow, his silver-blonde hair messed up. Blaise chuckled, looking at his mate, smirking heavily.

 

''Can't sleep, eh?" He laughed, dodging the pillow that was chucked at his face after his statement. 

 

"Slime it, Blaise." Draco muttered, turning to look at the now cackling boy.

 

"Blaise I swear-" His statement was cut off when he heard a tapping at the window, and he walked over, letting the midnight black owl with pale blue eyes in.

 

"That's Alma's right?" Blaise questioned, sitting up. Draco brushed off the question, and focused on untying the note from the owl's leg.

 

Hey, Draco....Can you please....meet me in the ROR??

-Alma

 

He smiled, and let the owl back out, walking to the door, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

He smiled as he walked into the Room of Requirement, his eyes landing on Alma, but gasped as he saw that she was sobbing into a pillow, her face screwed up in sadness. He ran over to her, and rapped her arms around her, her face now in his neck, still sobbing.

 

"What happened babe? What's wrong?" He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

 

"D-Draco.....Luna....S-She hates me......" She sobbed, clutching Draco's shirt in her fists.

 

"WHAT?! What do you mean? Why?" He asked, pushing her up, looking into her teary brown eyes. She sniffled, and sighed, leaning into Draco's warmth as she talked.

 

"S-She called me a horrible friend...B-Because I didn't come to her Quidditch match...S-she said that I didn't care about her....That I was a horrible person, who only cared about herself....." She whispered, fresh tears moistening her eyes. Draco squeezed Alma, anger coursing through his veins. He had never really liked Luna, but since Alma cared about her, he never brought it up.

 

"I hate her...." He muttered, growling protectively. She looked up, and smiled at him, saying quietly, " Draco....Please stay with me...." He nodded, and kissed her lips.

 

"I'll never leave....." He smiled, hugging her. He grabbed her hand, and an idea grew in his head, an evil smirk growing on his lips.

 

'.................Draco...................?" She whispered uncertainly, her eyes on him. He crawled over-top of her, his legs on either side of him. His fingers trailed her sides, she squirmed, giggling loudly, shrieks of laughter flying from her lips.

 

"Draco! DR-AHHAHHAHAH! S-STOP! STOP! AHAHAHAHAH-DRACO! DRAC-DRACO STOP! S-S-STOP!" She screamed, shaking back and forth. He laughed evilly, and tickled her harder, going under her armpits and lower sides. Her legs flew out, her hair messy, her eyes shut tightly.

 

"STOP! DRACO! F-FUCK! S-S-STOP! I C-CAN'T B-B-BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAHHHH! N-NO! S-STOP I CAN'T BREATHE!! GAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She squealed loudly, kicking the air. He finally stopped, smirking down at her while she panted, re-gaining energy. She growled, and he swore he heard the words, "Oh it's on...Malfoy....." Before she pounced on him, straddling his waist.

 

"I'M GETTING YOU BACK, MALFOY!" She yelled, her hands flying to his hair, messing it up, before running into the kitchen area, which was there, and grabbed the whipped cream can, smirking at an idea.

 

"Draco....Draco...........Oh Draco............." She sing-songed, and heard him walking down the hall. She spun around, and laughed as she squirted the can into his face, white cream flying all over his face. He screamed, wiping it off, and grabbed the other can.

 

"THIS IS WAR!" He yelled, chasing after her, tripping ever now and then.

 

"ALMA RIDDLE! GET BACK HERE!" He growled, looking around, trying to find her.

 

"Draco...........I'm over here.........." He heard, and laughter followed. He spun around, and gasped as something flew into his face.

 

"GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She laughed, pie running down her boyfriend's face, smearing everywhere.

* * *

 

About an hour later, they calmed down, their clothes a mess, tiredness sunk into their veins.

 

"That......Was..........Amazing........." Alma whispered, smiling at Draco, who sighed at her happily.

 

"Yeah..........I really enjoyed that.........." He replied, kissing her.

 

"I love you, Draco...." She smiled, cuddling him.

 

He smiled. 

 

"I love you too, my star."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
